


Gay Bomb (or That Escalated Quickly)

by Hephalex



Series: Not a French Mistake [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: DC Comics Rebirth, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hephalex/pseuds/Hephalex
Summary: Dick and Jason take a shower after a joint mission to put an end to a new drug on the streets of Gotham and Bludhaven. Unexpected porn ensues.





	Gay Bomb (or That Escalated Quickly)

“When I say you probably shouldn’t shoot the giant, phallic looking plants full of oozy pink goo, you should probably listen.”

Red Hood paused mid-way through the process of wringing his jacket out onto the floor of the Batcave. Dick didn’t need to see the face behind the blank red plate and white-glow eyes, to know the expression he was getting back was a patented Jason-bitchface.

“You think?” the vocalizer in the plate gave Jason’s voice an electronic growl.

Dick shrugged, flicked a strand of gelatinous fluid off his fingers. It snapped onto the still warm body of the Bat-toy they’d used for their little mission to the bayous, sizzled there.

“I’m just saying.”

Hood growled, reached up with goo sticky fingers to pop the locks on his helmet. He was glaring when he emerged from the red poly-alloy.

“What are you saying?”

Dick shrugged, offered a grin, “I told you so.”

Jason rolled his eyes and stomped off towards the showers, “Well, goody for you, Goldie.”

“I always tell you so, and I’m always right.” He caught up, fell into step.

Jason glowered at him from under his roguishly arranged white stripe, “I’m not the one with plant come in my hair.”

He had a point. There were obvious benefits to having a full helmet as part of your costume.

“You didn’t get any in your eyes, did you? Spunk-eye’s a bitch.” It was said with that typically harsh, fuck-you tone that Jason put on for everyone. Even when he was teasing. The annoyed look he gave Dick sidelong wasn’t as annoyed as it was pretending. Amused. The amusement raised a smile from Dick.

“We’ve both had worse.”

“Worse than Pamela-Isley-Plant-Spunk?”

Jason dumped his now starch-stiff jacket on a bench on the Batcave’s changing room, and gave Dick a sceptically cocked eyebrow.

“We don’t know it was Ivy,” Dick said. He pulled off Nightwing’s mask, dropped it on the bench beside Jason’s helmet and jacket. He lifted his left-arm, entered the protocols into the gauntlet to deactivate his suit’s security.

“Who else would it be? Meat-eating plants in a Louisiana swamp, which just happened to be the source of the latest drug craze in Gotham and Blüdhaven. Unless Swampthing has suddenly developed a love for enormous phallic-opium-goo-plants, I can’t think of nobody else.” That New Jersey accent was biting there, showing through the prep-school training Jason had never completed. “Next time you want help taking down semi-sentient killer plants, ask Demon Spawn, or one of the girls. I got better things to do.”

“One, quid pro quo, dude. You owed me after KGBeast. Two, I know how you feel about anyone selling drugs to kids in Gotham. And three, I kinda thought you’d be bringing Bizarro and Artemis along.”

“Yeah, well. I figured you and I could handle this one alone. I mean, if the best Robin, and Bruce’s Golden Boy can’t handle a few of Pamela’s babies, what has the world come to?”

Dick grinned, watching Jason tugging off his goo-encrusted armor.

“Was a time you’d have shot me in the ass just for asking.”

Jason grunted, tugging his armor-shirt over his head. Shoulders like an axe-handle, and a torso cut by some ancient Greek sculptor, emerged from the nanonweave, and Dick was distracted by the spectacle.

“Yeah well. Seems a shitty thing to do to your only half-decent asset.”

Dick arched an eyebrow, “My ass?”

Jason tipped those axe handle shoulders. “That’s what all the girls say.”

Dick snorted, started peeling his suit down his body. “I think I swallowed some of it, you know?”

Jason flicked him a look, “The plant come?”

Dick nodded. It prompted a delighted snort from Jason, “Serves you right. It’s probably sex-pollen. It’ll probably turn you gay.” He gave Dick’s waxed chest a look. “Gayer.”

Dick threw another handful of wet goo at him. A Robin-smooth twitch of movement evaded it, and it splatted on the tiles of the changing room and clung there.

“Alfred’s gonna make you clean that up.”

“I’ll tell him it was you.”

“You know I’m his favorite.” Jason shucked down his pants, stepped out of the legs. He was in just a pair of boxer-briefs now, and his cup. He fished the cup out, tossed it on the bench. Dick found himself tracking the movement, doing a weird mental before-and-after comparison. Jason was filling-out his shorts. God, the kid had grown up big all over.

“Where was the B-man, anyway? Why wasn’t he handling the new horny-death-drug on Gotham’s streets?”

Dick shrugged, peeled his suit off the rest of the way, so he was left in just his jock and his cup. “He’s got something going on with Joker and Riddler.” He straightened to find Jason giving him an unreadable look. “What?”

“Seriously, Goldie?”

“What?”

“Dude, the jockstrap? It’s like a bad porno.”

Dick shrugged, “I wear what’s comfortable. Anyway, it shows off my best asset.” And he turned, let Jason see the bare back. Embarrassment was an echo, following after. Why had he done that?

“Jim and Juan, was it?”

Dick gasped, “Who told you…?”

“I have my sources, Dickie.” He bent over, pulled his boxer-briefs off. Dick caught a glancing look at what Jason was packing, before good sense had him glancing away. “I guess at least St. Hadrian’s School for Girls will be grateful I saved your hopeless ass tonight.”

Dick chuckled, pulled off jock and cup and followed Jason into the showers. “I was the one who saved you from the plant-tentacles of death, remember?”

“I was shooting my way out. I was good.” Jason hit a couple of the faucets as he went, one for each of them, separated by a third. Etiquette for showering together learned years before.

“You were three seconds away from being Miracle-Gro for penis-plants. “

“You know what’s amazing? After all this time, you still think you’re funny.”

“I know I am. Also, everybody loves me. Like everybody. Even Big-Blue.”

Jason rolled his eyes, stepped under the spray. “Big-Blue loves everyone who isn’t a world-eating maniac. It’s hardly an endorsement.”

“Everybody loves me. Fact. They all think you’re a colossal jerk.” It was said without rancour, teasing. It drew a look through a slit of eyes, from the under the spray.

“Well, there’s something me and the B-man have in common. Everyone hates us.”

Dick laughed, stepped under his own shower, and closed his eyes to the luxurious feeling of hot water.

“I love you, Little Wing. Never stopped.” It came out sounding more earnest than he had meant it.

“You love everyone, Goldie. You’re worse than your hero-in-blue.”

Dick opened his eyes, looked over at Jason, waited until the silence prompted Jason to meet his gaze. “Seriously, thank you for coming with me tonight.”

Jason hesitated, watching his gaze. Then he gave a slight shake of his head, looked away with another epic eyeroll. “Jesus Christ, there you go making everyone uncomfortable, being all earnest and shit.”

“Not all of us have the emotional depth of a tea spoon, Jay.”

Jason looked over at him again, expression suspicious this time. “That’s a quote.”

Dick grinned. “The fact you know it, means you’re a closet Potter fan.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Dick couldn’t help his smile, threw it at Jason with a thousand-Grayson-candela, which made the other man look away shaking his head. The was something in that smile, something electric; something that was indicative of the adrenalin still in his veins, but more than that; something about being there with Jason again. Something that had started a week ago in a trailer at the circus, something that had been smoldering since. He watched, let his gaze linger to the sight of Jason lathering soap down his body. Silence fell at last, their banter dying away to the simple pleasure of hot water soothing aching muscles.

Then, Dick blinked, felt a cool rush of guilt when he realized he has been staring. A silence had fallen between them; companionable quiet to the old, familiar backdrop of water rushing on tiles, the occasional froth of soap. Somewhen in that gap of minutes, Dick’s gaze had gotten caught on Jason’s body. It wasn’t entirely novel, looking like that. Dick worked everyday with guys and girls in skin tight, body-sculpting forms of Kevlar, carbon fiber and assorted exotic alloys, which left little to the imagination. Cursory admiration for rippling muscles clad in superhero-tech was part of the gig. You got used to it, but couldn’t altogether help noticing.

Jason was not easy to admire cursorily. His armor wasn’t like the kit Dick, or Tim, or Bruce wore. He wasn’t into the hi tech skin-tight carbon-weave body-suits Wayne Enterprises liked to unconsciously churn out every few months.What was covered in analogous armor, was hidden by the ever present leather (ruggedized, nano-fibred, carbon skinned) jacket. He wasn’t like Dick, flaunting almost everything he had been born with, in ridiculously tight form fitting black and blue. Maybe it was a Bruce thing, Jason’s modesty, another way to flip the bird to the Big Bad Bat; or maybe it was a body image thing. Whatever, point was, Dick wasn’t as familiar with the lay of the land under the superfine Kevlar as he was with say, Kori, or Wally, or Roy. The land was ripped. Dick had nothing to be shy of; they were all built like Olympic gymnasts. Even Tim and Damian, who had yet to fully shake off the gracile curves of adolescence. All of Dick was muscle, and it was sculpted like Grecian marble. But Jason was big with it. Shoulders and arms like Bruce’s. Or close enough. Closer than Dick, anyway. Big hands, big biceps that bunched and flexed to the motion of soap rubbed up and down his chest and abdomen. And what a chest. Pecs like wheel covers and a bona fide eight pack that slipped down into the tightly cut triangle of his groin.

That’s where Dick realized his gaze had slipped to. Following a soapy wet treasure trail of jet black hairs from a pretty little belly button, all the way down to casually trimmed dark hairs, curling around the base of Jason’s cock. And holy shit, that was where his eyes were. Staring at Jason’s cock. Not the grazing look all guys gave each other – hind-brain checking out the competition; not the sly sideways look of the bi-curious. No, Dick realized he was staring. Staring at Jason rubbing suds over those powerful muscles, moving those big hands over the sharp cut of his hipbones, down the thick trunk of a thigh, then back up, moving his balls, under his cock, down it’s length. Dick watched him pause there, roll back his foreskin with a practiced motion, expose the pink, flared head.

Heat rushed through Dick, burned out the guilt. A sluice of something molten that ran down his spine, and into his groin. He was turned on, and not by a little. Could feel the weight of his own cock growing steadily, filling between his legs. He turned away with the sensation of that carnal flood doused in an avalanche of cold what-the-fuck.

Since when has he been into Jason? Since I just saw his cock. The image dived happily out of the desperate fumble of his mortification, filled his mind’s eye with four soft inches of uncut cock, thicker than his thumb, foreskin draping what was pretty obviously model mushroom-head material. That carnal flood thrummed again, like the element of a light bulb going hot.

Jesus, the fuck? No, no, no. He pushed the appealing image away, distracted himself by vigorously working soap into his hair. Since when had he been gay, he asked himself? And gay for Jason Todd? The Jason Todd who was technically his adoptive brother. Dick had just broken up with Shawn. Before that he had been with Barbara and Kori. Okay, everyone thought Discowing Dick was a little gay, and sure, maybe he had looked in the past, and liked what he looked at. But he’d never been into guys before. Not in a serious way. The circus was not a place in which to be gay – not if you wanted to stay out of ER anyway - and at Bruce’s, well….he shuddered at that thought…and after that with the Titans he had never been short of willing girls. He wasn’t into guys.

Except, the gradually swelling hard-on he was now hiding from Jason with his back, was cheerily contradicting him. He looked down at it, faintly bemused. It nodded back, bobbing a little fuller. His brain helped with another flashback to Jason’s cock.

Oh, god, he wanted to lick it.

He felt a blush creep up his neck, seep onto his cheeks. That was… that idea was… just no…

He wanted to lick it. He wanted to suck it into his mouth, feel it go hard between his lips. He wanted to know what it would feel like on his tongue, what it would taste like, when he rolled back Jason’s foreskin and licked the swollen glans.

What the hell? Where was this coming from. A few weeks back he had been hanging with Jason at some circus, trying to bond over a shared mission, while avoiding opening any old wounds. He’d crashed half-naked on Jason’s couch, Jason an arm’s length away in his bed. He hadn’t wanted to molest him then. Why should a shower in the Batcave trip a whole bunch of apparently dormant gay-for-Jay switches?

The goo. The realization hit him with enough of a thrill that he nearly forgot about his boner. Ivy’s plant goo. That had to be it. Some suped-up, meta-customed aphrodisiac flora, the chemistry of which drugged (mostly) straight guys with a desperate urge to suck dick. Fuck. They had to get out of there; had to get some kind of emetic for whatever they had ingested, get someone to work-up the chemistry, find an antidote…

“Jason…”Huge, embarrassing erection forgotten, he turned back to face his companion. He found him a handful of inches away, looming, close enough that Dick could feel the water ricocheting off his skin, mingling with his. “Oh shit…”

“For some reason,” and Jason’s voice was an octave lower than usual, like when it came through the mask, only without the electronic tone, “I’m really turned on, right now.”

Dick’s gaze dropped like a rock, hit Jason’s groin. The four soft inches were now eight hard, sticking straight out of his body, thick and veiny, foreskin drawn almost fully off the head, clinging to the ridge. Dick’s eyes snapped back up to Jason’s; searching, wild, confused. God, he was beautiful. Jason was beautiful. Like a young movie star or something. Sharp cut, symmetrically arranged, dimple chinned, blue eyed, beautiful. Even with that surly mouth, all full of smoky attitude and swears.

Dick grabbed him, shoulders first, then his neck, one hand, pulled him down into a kiss. No decorum to it, just open mouthed, tongues engaging, tasting water and soap and spit. Making-out like teenagers. Dick didn’t hesitate, the kiss had engaged that flow of molten want, put it in charge, and it piloted his hand -the one not tangled in Jason’s hair -down the ridges of an eight pack, through the clinging wet hairs of a treasure trail, and finally, finally, to Jason’s cock.

A groan came out of Jason’s mouth when Dick stroked him root to tip, a wounded sound, something primal that sent a thrill through them both, had Jason seizing Dick’s biceps in his hands. It made Dick bolder, made him weigh the head of Jason’s prick in his palm, made him trail his fingers around the ridge, pushing back the skin. He indulged the sensation of touching, let the feel of hardness and weight and warmth stoke his lust. Slid a finger down the underside, along Jason’s heavy balls, behind. It won him another groan, a strong hand sliding down his flank, around his front. Dick’s turn then to suck in a breath when strong fingers closed around his cock, gave it a confident stroke.

Oh, fucking god yes.

Something wild ripped through Dick, some irresistible, primal urge that had him pressing up against Jason’s body, smashing their lips together again, squeezing out all the space between them, until they were touching in a line from cock to throat. It was delicious, that sensation of their sex trapped together, rubbing against each other. Warm, and wet, and hard. There was strength in Jason, power and hardness that was unlike anything Dick had experienced before. Jason was so much bigger than him, strong and vital and hard all over, and the feeling of his thick, heavy cock rubbing against Dick’s… it was just out of this world.

He wanted it still. Wanted to taste it.

He found himself pushing Jason back, walking him to the low tiled benches against the bathroom wall. Jason went with it, sank onto one. It took him a moment, eyes wide and uncertain, like he couldn’t believe he was about to get a blowjob from his hero, like he couldn’t quite make sense of what he was doing. But then he relaxed, leaned back, sprawled out those long, muscular legs, opened them enough for Dick to sink to his knees between.

It wasn’t a comfortable position, bared knees on hard, wet tile, but Dick had been in more unforgiving arrangements, and none of them with the thrill of Jason Todd’s cock standing straight up like a pillar, inches from his mouth. That wildness filled Dick again, that rush of overpowering need. He felt out of control, filled with an alien urgency, a desperation that wouldn’t be settled until he was sucking Jason off.

He closed his fist around the thick shaft, pumped it a few times, watched the foreskin roll back and forth over the wide flared head. Dick was cut. He was pretty sure Jason had been, too. It really was a perfect Lazarus Pit restoration, he thought. And thank god. Or Talia al Ghul anyway, because Jason’s cock was as beautiful, and perfect, as the rest of him.

“Dick…” Jason’s voice was thick, a breath of anticipation.

Dick grinned, couldn’t help it, “Bow-chik-a-wow-wow…” and he canted his shoulders for effect.

Jason let out a groan. Not the good kind. “Oh god, you’re lame …”

“I got you, Little Wing,”and he said it with a wink, that cocky, crooked smile that was the Dick Grayson everyone knew and loved. Then he was leaning forward.

His lips split around the head of Jason’s cock, pushed into an O as he slid down, took the head onto his tongue. Jason let out a groan, let his head thump back against the tiles. Dick wasn’t sure what he expected – what he thought he would feel or taste. Jason was smooth and hot, and hard in his mouth, he tasted of water, and a trace of soap. Dick couldn’t reach his own fist on the first push; Jason was wide, and long, those eight-inches closer to nine, and all of it hard as a steel rod. He thought about what he enjoyed, about what had gotten him off the hardest all those times he’d been on the receiving end. He hollowed his cheeks, sucked, hardened his tongue along the glans, into the slit, around the ridge. It pushed a huff out of Jason, had him raking a hand through Dick’s perfect hair, a tug that send a thrill of feeling all the way to Dick’s balls. He was as hard as Jason was, his cock swinging between his thighs, so turned on he didn’t think he could possibly get any harder.

This was by far the hottest thing he had ever done. That wild energy uncurled again, lashed through every fiber of him like an electric shock. Need shot off him like sparks. He wanted to touch all of Jason, feel him under his hands. He took his hand off the dick in his mouth, sucked harder, pushed the head towards the back of his throat, and sent his palms sliding up Jason’s thighs, delighting in the rock-hard tension he found. His fingers traced a path over Jason’s hipbones, onto his ass, feeling the glutes clenching as Jason lost the fight not to thrust. His cock touched the back of Dick’s throat, made him gag and he pulled off for a moment.

There wasn’t an apology. Just eyes connecting through the steam – literal, figurative – that astonished look on Jason’s face melting to sharp-edged confidence he did so well. Dick gave him back Discowing cockiness, a lip smacking smile, and sucked him down again.

That got him a reaction, “Oh yeah…” and the hand in his hair tightened, tugged again, pulled out a moan around the flesh filling his mouth. A pause, filled with the drone of the shower and Dick’s messy slurping, and then Jason’s breathy exclamation, and “Shit, Goldie. I just knew you’d be the best blow I ever had.”

It riled Dick up, cranked the pressure in his cock. He touched himself then, a squeeze and pull, to bleed off some of that sensation, but it nearly sent him over the edge. He had to let go, returned his palms to Jason’s thighs. Pulled off for a moment, to lick a stripe from base to that glorious tip, before swallowing him down again. Jason’s hips were twitching now, fucking through the O of Dick’s lips, chasing his release. Dick sucked harder, wanted it. Wanted Jason to come. God, he never wanted anything so much. Jason Todd was going to come in his mouth. He could imagine it, imagine the gush of heat, the taste, the slickness of it down his throat. He wondered what it would feel like on his skin, over his cheeks, on his lips, on his abdomen. Maybe on his ass. In his ass. Fuck, in his ass. He was aware then, through the haze, of his hole, of a sensation that spoke of a hunger he never realized he had. Fuck Poison Ivy and her fucking sex-goo plants.

“…fuck…” the word dropped out of Jason’s mouth like grit and whiskey. “I’m gonna come…shit…” Five second courtesy, offer to get off Jason’s cock before he blew. Dick pulled back, but only so the head rested in the front of his mouth. He ran his tongue over the swollen glans, over the slit and Jason groaned and came.

It was hot, copious. Bitter. Much more bitter than Dick had anticipated. He choked as it burned in his throat, blasted past his tonsils before he was ready. He rallied, let what he’d caught slide off his chin, sealed his lips around the head again and sucked. Jason groaned like he was dying, thighs and ass hard with tension, head back, coming and coming. Dick swallowed twice more before the stream eased, and the force bled out of Jason’s muscles.

“Oh shit…” Dick said, stupid, voice wrecked. He was teetering. Jason seemed to get it, was suddenly laying back on the bench, stretching along its length. A hand urged against Dick’s thighs, and Dick knew exactlty what Jason wanted. He surged up, straddled the other man’s chest, settled the weight of his ass on his sternum. Jason caught his bobbing cock, ran the glans around his lips, and the sensation woke an intense surge of pleasure, physical and overwhelming and all of it focused in his dick. Jason did it again, brushed the head of Dick’s cock around his lips, put out his tongue and wiped it over, then mouthed at the tip, that surly mouth suckling the head.

“Oh…fuck…”

Jason’s hands cupped Dick’s ass, nudged him forward. A thick finger found its way between his cheeks, and pressed a promise into his hole. Dick’s breath caught in his chest, the sensation like whiplash, snatching his head back and the dam broke. He twitched like someone was electrocuting him, coming all over Jason’s mouth and his cheeks, thick strings of white painting over an eyebrow, in his hair. Then Jason closed his mouth over him, swallowed the rest, and Dick sagged like his strings had been cut, had to brace himself on his forearms against the wall beside them, watching through a daze as Jason continued to suckle at his cock.

They stay like that for a while, coming down, until eventually Dick could climb off, and fold like wet laundry onto the bare tiles, propped against the bench, head lolling back on Jason’s thigh. For a handful of minutes there was only the sound of harsh breathing, and the patter of the still streaming showers.

Finally, though Dick let his head loll over on soggy muscles to look at Jason. He cleared his throat, still tasting and feeling Jason there.

“I guess we’d better figure out what was in Ivy’s plants.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
